


Grounded at Subterrel

by DarthLumpy



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthLumpy/pseuds/DarthLumpy
Summary: Luke and Hobbie stop to make some repairs at Subterrel and encounter friends and foes. When they return, some Leia mystery and reflection at the end. Still in ANH to ESB era.





	

Grounded at Subterrel

"Wedge, we will meet you at rendezvous, going to check this out. My engines seems to be having a problem, going to land and see if I can figure it out. Will call for help if I need it." Luke communicated though the safe channel.

"Luke, coming with you." Said Hobbie "Wedge, let them know back at base we will return as soon as we can."

"Copy that, heading back to base. Good luck." Wedge replied.

They were somewhere over Subterrel, known for extensive mining decades before, but what was there now, they weren't so sure. Sometimes, beings would go there to prospect, but lately it was known to not be that inhabited. Luke hoped he could find a safe place for he and Hobbie to land, and see if he and Artoo could get the X-wing repaired, or somehow they were all squeezing in with Hobbie and riding back home. Would be a very tight fit, sending for transport would probably be the best option, if he couldn't get the X-wing space worthy. They both headed slowly to Subterrel, not knowing what to expect, and if Luke could get his ship to get off the ground.

They landed on a rocky, desolate terrain. Luke got Artoo out of the ship, and got him to look for life signs. The ship had picked up some, but they didn't know if any were where he landed. Hobbie and Luke went to go look a the engines and controls to see what was wrong with Luke's x-wing. He knew he wouldn't be able to get into lightspeed and back to base with what he had unless he could repair it, it's possible that something was hit with the last run in they had with some tie fighters over the Bajic Sector. They had made the jump to hyperspace, and after hitting the coordinates, Luke started to have problems. He knew he couldn't make the next jump. "Luke, how you doing in there? Need a hydrospanner? I have one in my cockpit." Hobbie asked.

"Yeah, this doesn't seem to work. Hand it over here, Hobbie." Luke replied.

"Say Hobbie, that pool still going on?" Luke said.

"You didn't hear what happened? Solo punched Janson in the face. Rieekan thought he should give it up. I think Rieekan was staring to feel guilty for his part. Damn shame, too. Well, I am sure Janson has something else up his sleeve to keep us entertained. Who knows, when we move to the new base, it sounds like we are going to need all the entertainment we can find." Hobbie said.

"Yeah, I went there to get readings. Hoth is cold, colder than any place I have ever seen. It's going to be quite an experience. Hopefully we will get to go out in the field though. I am sure we are going to be pretty hidden there. I don't think anyone will want to go there. As for the pool, he really punched him out? I was the one that told Han about it. I hope Wes isn't going to be mad." Luke said sheepishly.

"I guess we should be quiet though, we shouldn't mention the name of it, not anywhere. Who knows who is listening out here. And um, Luke, I can't believe you told Solo about the pool. We were kind of keeping it from him. I knew he would get mad if he heard about it." Hobbie answered.

"Seems pretty quiet here, but yeah, good idea an not discussing stuff anywhere. Leia is always getting on everyone that goes on missions with her not to mention anything about where ever or whatever we are doing or where we come from or well, anything!" Luke said. "I can't even talk about my last trip with you, and it was kind of an interesting planet. I will back at base though. We may have to escort some of the ships." Luke replied. "Oh, and sorry about the pool, too. I didn't know, it did kind of bother me though that you were betting on her like that, but well, it was kind of funny, too."

"I know she is your friend. Most of us can't call her anything, but Princess, and you call her by her name like she is just anyone." Hobbie said.

"To me she is, I only knew her as Leia from the first I guess." Luke said, as Artoo was starting to beep.

Artoo then started to freak out "beep boop beep boop beep" Detecting some intruders coming towards their ships.

"What's wrong Artoo?" Luke asked him and Artoo beeped at him. "Hobbie, looks like we have an audience."

Coming out from behind the rocks were two young Zabrak girls. Curious, they gave the two men a look. Soon after a Zabrak woman came out looking for them. She addressed them, holding a blaster at them. "Name is Raz, I mean you no harm. Just here doing some prospecting. Are you lost?"

"We mean you no harm either, we just had some engine trouble and took a detour." Said Luke with his hands up standing up next to Hobbie who was doing the same. The girls walked over to the supplies Luke and Hobbie had taken out of their X-wings.

"Hey, that's mine!" Hobbie said as the girls giggled and checked out their gear.

"You can put your hands down. But I'm watching you." Raz replied. "I might be able to help you. Don't mind my girls, they just don't always see anyone friendly. We have been camping here for a while, looking for various minerals we can sell off-world. It's a living. What do you guys do?"

"Um, we are just pilots." Luke said.

"Yeah, pilots." Hobbie seconded.

"And you are with the Rebel Alliance. Don't worry, I have no love of the Empire. Can't say the same for anyone else around here, but then again, I haven't seen anyone else for a while. Some Trandoshan prospectors brought some momongs here for something to hunt, and sometimes you can find those things running around. They are good to eat, that is there isn't much else, if you need some food. You are welcome to join us at our camp if you like, been a while since we had some company. There were some Twi'leks here when I got here, but they have moved on. I will move on when I get enough to sell." Ras told them.

Luke and Hobbie followed Ras and the girls to the camp. It was in a cave, where Raz had made a homey little home for herself and her children. Blankets and cushions for seats, and a fire outside the entrance. She started some momong meat on the fire, and the girls sat close to Luke and Hobbie, shy and quiet, but staring at them.

"Haven't you ever seen humans before?" Hobbie asked them, and they laughed and shook their heads yes.

"My girls are shy. It's rare they see anyone. Most beings they have met have been hostile. I'm afraid we never stay in one place very long. We usually live in the ship, but since we have been here a while, I thought it would be nice for them to have a kind of different home for a bit." Raz replied. "I think they are just in awe of you being so genteel." She said something to them in Zabraki. "They don't know a lot of basic, but they are learning, just be patient, and they will come around." and she caressed their faces as they smiled at her.

The meal was good, and was a nice break from ration bars. Since it was dark, Raz invited them to stay at her camp until daylight. Hobbie's astromech stayed with the ships, and Artoo came and stayed with the others at the camp. It was a quiet night, and in the morning, after some breakfast, Luke and Hobbie decided it was time to go back to work on trying to repair Luke's ship. Luke gave the girls some ration bars, though they were not a treat to Luke and Hobbie, they were something different for the girls and they seemed happy to have them.

"Let me know if there is anything you need. I might have it on my ship. I keep it parked not far from here, and I have quite a few spare parts." Raz offered.

"Thank you, and thanks for everything!" Luke waved back and they started back towards the ships.

Luke and Hobbie went to work trying to repair Luke's ship. Luke got the hydrospanner and started to put a few parts together, when he hit the wrong thing and it started leaking a bit. "Hobbie! Help me out here, I have it plugged, but I can't get it to stop!"

Hobbie ran over with some tape to stop the leak, but they knew it wouldn't be enough to make it space worthy. "Hey I wonder if Raz has a patch, maybe we should try to find her and see if she has something on her ship." Hobbie said. So they walked back to Raz's camp.

Raz hadn't left to go to the mine yet, so they lucked out and she took them to her ship. It wasn't very big, but she had quite a lot of parts and things, and noticed some of the stones she had found while prospecting. "Guys, don't even get the idea, I worked hard getting those gems!"

"Don't worry Raz, I swear, all we want is something to patch up our ship." They could understand why Raz might be so hostile and protective of her finds, but after the kindness they showed her the night before, it was a bit of a surprise.

They found some things that could help them get the X-wing going again, offered Raz some credits, and at first she refused, then took them. Hobbie and Luke really didn't have many credits on them, but they couldn't not offer her something. As they walked back to Raz's camp, they heard some chatter and some loud noises.

"Zabrak younglings! Have we gotten Zabrak younglings before?" The voices said.

Raz started to run, and Luke stopped her, and held his hand up to his mouth to motion to quiet down. He whispered. "Quiet, don't be rash. I won't let anything happen to your girls." Hobbie got his blaster, and Raz got out hers. Luke led the way, quietly, and got behind a bush. They were Trandoshans and who knew what they wanted with the girls. They had a large truck and were parked near the camp, one of them was holding the girls under his arms. Some were known to be collectors of various species, or intended to sell them into slavery, or even worse, hunted various beings. One thing for sure was that Luke was not going to let them do any of those things. He pointed for Raz and Hobbie to walk slowly towards the Trandoshans, with pointed blasters.

Luke whispered. "Careful, keep a blaster on them, I am jumping on the top of the truck."

Raz and Hobbie quietly went as the two Trandoshans were headed towards the back of the truck with the girls. Raz commanded, "Hold it right there." With a blaster pointed at the Trandoshan who was closest to the truck, he looked at her, the other Trandoshan had a blaster on one of the girls heads. Luke jumped on top of the truck.

"Make a move and I shoot the girl." He said.

Luke shot the man who held the girl with the blaster in the head. He went down and the girls ran away from him. The other Trandoshan went for his blaster, as Raz and Hobbie pointed theirs at him. Luke jumped off the truck, light saber in hand and it got the Trandoshan's attention. "Jedi. I thought they were all gone? What do you know." and aimed his blaster at Luke. Luke got shot in the arm, and Luke started bleeding. Hobbie shot at the man's blaster and Luke got him with his lightsaber, and he fell to the ground. Hobbie went to get a look inside the truck to make sure there were no more around, and Raz went looking around for the girls, as Luke scoped the area, holding his arm to stop the bleeding, and to see if there were anymore in the vicinity.

"Wow, that was something else." Raz said. "I have heard of Jedi and lightsabers, but I have never seen one. Where did you get it."

"I'm still just learning. It was my father's lightsaber, he was a Jedi." Luke replied.

Raz said "I didn't think the Jedi had families. Maybe some did, well, there's you at least. Thanks for helping save my girls. Thinking it might be time for us to head on to somewhere new again. This place is getting a little unpleasant all of a sudden. I will make sure you guys get your ship going though. I owe you that. Wow, your arm looks bad, you really should get something on that."

"I'm ok, will put a bandage on it when we get to the ships." Luke exclaimed and they started walking in that direction.

They all went over to Luke's x-wing, and Luke made short work of patching it up with the supplies that Raz gave him. Raz and the girls gave them hugs and wished them well.

"Think I am going to go salvage what I can off their truck, pack up and move on myself." Raz said, "Mind if I join you guys until you hit hyperspace?"

"Not at all, Good luck to you Raz and girls." Luke and Hobbie never did get the girls names, but maybe Raz wanted it that way.

Raz gave a spin before she went off into hyperspace, and then Luke and Hobbie took the time to send a communication that they got everything back in order and were on their way back. "All clear, let's go home!" Hobbie said. "Luke, hows that arm?"

"Hanging in there, Hobbie, going to get it looked at when we get back to base." Luke said.

They came out of hyperspace and Luke was feeling kind of woozy. "Hobbie, not feeling so good." Luke called out. "Artoo, can you handle some of the controls." Artoo beeped.

Hobbie called ahead for medical. Luke didn't sound good on the com, and he wondered if his friend lost of a lot of blood. Luke was able to land, but he was near passed out in his cockpit.

"He got shot in the arm by a blaster." Hobbie said, as medical wheel Luke to the medical bay.

"Hobbie, what's wrong with Luke!" Princess Leia said out of breath from running across the landing area.

"He was shot with a blaster being a hero." He said, "I will give you the details later." And they both ran to medical.

Luke had lost of a lot of blood. The medical droid said. "He will need a blood transfusion before he can get the bacta. They are looking for a supply now. He has an uncommon blood type."

Princess Leia spoke up. "Check me, I think I have the same one." And she sat down and the droid checked her, and found that she was correct.

Princess Leia sat down and they began to draw blood to use for Luke. Hobbie said. "How did you know? That's really a coincidence, Princess."

"Um, well, it's on his chart, and it's um well, happened before." She said kind of nervously. "Hey Hobbie, can you bring R2-D2 here. Luke will like it if he is here when he comes to. Thank you."

Hobbie went to go get Artoo from the x-wing.

Luke was given the blood, then he was put in for bacta treatment. It seemed that he got a bad infection from the injury, as he probably didn't treat it as soon as it happened. Leia sat with him, for a while, but was very tired as she had given a bit of blood to help Luke. They gave her some capsules and suggested she go back to her quarters and rest, but she would not move. Han and Chewie heard about Luke, and went to his room to go see him. They saw the Princess there with dark eyes and Han said. "Sweetheart, you look terrible, go back to your quarters and let us sit here with Luke for a while."

"Someone sent you to get me to leave, didn't they?" She said.

"Yes, now go get some rest!" Han ordered.

Leia went back to her quarters. She could barely walk and was worried about Luke. She knew he would be alright, but the thought of losing him was awful. She felt it a close call as well that she knew she had the same blood type, she once checked his chart, it wasn't rare, but it wasn't common. They could take it as a coincidence if they liked. Many people have the same blood types. She just knew she did, or may. She remembered being a little tiny girl and having visions of the little boy in the desert. Another time, she over heard her father say something about twins and didn't know who or what he meant. That wouldn't mean a lot or trigger anything for most people, but when you always felt you had lost a part of yourself, it did feel like something when you heard that. A few other things too, that popped up, like being the same age, her being adopted and he being fostered by family that made sense. She never thought much about it until after she really met Luke, then these things would come back to her, the visions, and the 'hints'. She couldn't tell Luke, he probably had no idea, and honestly, she wasn't completely sure, but she had a hunch she always knew him, and that he was the boy in her dream, and the boy her father referred to when he had mentioned Obi-Wan Kenobi once while he was talking to himself in his office when he didn't think she could hear him. If it were true, there had to be a reason for them to be separated as well. Surely her father would have taken Luke if he could, if they were indeed twins. There would have to be a reason why, and that is why she couldn't tell him. Though she did try to feel him out a few times about it. It could be just her imagination too, the need to have family after having lost hers like she did, but somehow, she felt it. Either way, he was her family, even if her feeling was wrong.

The next day, Luke came to after the bacta and a good rest, and Leia was sitting there. He was sitting up dazed and confused. "What happened?" He said.

"You got shot and arrived here on your X-wing nearly passed out. It was amazing you were able to even land it in the condition you were in. Hobbie said you saved some Zabraki girls, and got blasted in the arm. You know I could beat you for not taking care of it right away, you gave us quite a scare!" Leia told him.

"Were you here the whole time?" Luke said.

"I was here for a while, but I gave blood for you, and they made me go get some rest. Han or Chewie were here when I wasn't. I came back this morning." Leia told him.

"I have your blood in my veins? Wow. I really don't feel so good." Luke said.

"I didn't know my blood would make you feel bad." She laughed. "Get some rest. I will sit with you for a while." And she held his hand as he went back to sleep.

Luke drifted off and it seemed that Ben Kenobi was talking to him. He tried to reach out to him, but could not touch or hear him and it was frustrating. He relaxed and then he heard. "Luke, you must take better care of yourself." and he drifted away into a deep sleep.


End file.
